Galau
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: Kise tengah galau dengan perasaanya. Memang dia kenapa ya? Bad summary/sho-ai/ kise x kasamatsu/ kikasa/ minta review nya/ arigatou :)


Bunyi bola basket yang berpantulan dengan lantai memenuhi seisis ruang olah raga SMA Kaijo. Beberapa orang terlihat bersantai di tepi lapangan, sedangkan yang lainnya nampak melakukan pendinginan atau pun latihan memasukan bola ke dalam ring basket. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore dan itu artinya sesi latihan hari ini akan segera berakhir.

"Oke, latihan sampai disini dan anggota piket hari ini segera bereskan semuanya!" teriak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sambil merangkul bola oranye itu di sisi pinggannya, kemudian diiringi suara anggota lainnya yang berkata, "HAAII!"

"Sshh… akhirnya selesai juga, kenapa gue yang harus jadi kapten tahun ini, sih?" desah si pemuda bersurai pirang disela-sela kegiatan mengeringkan keringat pada tubuhnya. Suaranya pelan, tentu tidak ada yang mendengar perkataannya barusan. Sudah sebulan ini dia menjadi kapten tim basket Kaijo, namun sampai sekarang ia merasa posisi ini tidak cocok baginya, bayang-bayang sang senpai sebelumnya masih terus berputar di kepala. Ya, cara sang senpai memimpin tim menuju kemenangan sangat lah luar biasa. Ia mengaguminya.

Di luar, langit sudah gelap dan yang tertinggal hanya berkas cahaya dari arah barat – tempat dimana matahari tenggelam kemudian menuju langit di belahan bumi lain. Kise Ryota, pemuda bersurai pirang, kapten tim basket Kaijo, dan ace yang begitu diandalkan oleh timnya terlihat sesekali menghela nafas dalam. Dirinya belum terbiasa dengan rutinitas yang dijalaninya lebih dari sebulan ini. Ia begitu merindukan suasana latihan bersama para senpainya, terutama mantan kapten basket terdahulu – Kasamatsu Yukio.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya setiap kali mengingat pukulan Kasamatsu yang tak pernah absen menghampiri kepala pirangnya. Kalau ditanya apa rasanya sakit? Tentu saja sakit, sampai rasanya terus teringat di kepala. Sepertinya otaknya sedikit bergeser gara-gara salah satu senpainya itu.

Kise menggenggam erat tali tas jinjingnya, ia harusnya fokus dengan tim dan berpikir untuk kemenangan pada kejuaraan yang akan datang. Namun, mau berbohong sekali pun, ia tidak bisa melupakan Kasamatsu. Aneh? Ya, kise sudah beberapa kali berpikir kalau otaknya mulai aneh. Dari sekian banyak senpai, kenapa hanya Kasamatsu yang 'terjebak' di dalam ingatannya?

Setelah ujian semester, Kise akan menjadi senpai untuk para pendatang baru. Dan senpainya terdahulu—termasuk Kasamatsu akan benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah dan melanjutkan pendidikan di perguruan tinggi. Mungkin di luar kota.

Kise menyusuri jalan menuju stasiun kereta. Walau pun ia adalah model terkenal dan punya beberapa mobil bermerek, Kise sama sekali tidak berniat menggunakannya untuk ke sekolah. Baginya, kereta mempunyai banyak kenangan yang sangat berharga selama setahun bersama senpainya. Ya, yang membuatnya seperti ini lagi-lagi Kasamatsu.

"Gila, mau sampai kapan gue mikirin senpai?" ucapnya bermonolog. Namun pertanyaan retoriknya barusan dibalas oleh seseorang yang kini menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Lo mikirin senpai yang mana?"

Kise membelalakan manik emasnya ketika menangkap banyangan dari sosok yang selalu menghantui pikiriannya, bahkan dia tidak bercaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang sampai orang itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda kalau ia bingung denga reaksi berlebihan Kise.

"S-senpai!"

"Lo kenapa? Ada masalah sama anak-anak?" tanya si pria bersurai hitam yang tidak mengindahkan sapaan Kise barusan. "Lagi banyak pikiran ya?" lanjutnya.

"E-eto, Kasamatsu-senpai kenapa ada di sini?" ucapannya barusan tidak menjawab pertanyaan bertubi dari Kasamatsu. Hal itu pun berhasil mengundang pukulan yang begitu dirindukan Kise untuk mendarat di kepalanya. "I-itaaii!" ringisnya sambil mengosok-gosok bagian yang dipukul tadi.

"Gue tanya, lo itu kenapa? Dan jangan jawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Lo bikin gue kesel aja!"

"Tapi gue penasaran kenapa jam segini senpai masih keliaran di jalan. Kalo diculik orang gimana?"

'pletak!' sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di kening Kise, dan itu malah membuatnya terkikik geli. Oke, kise merasa dirinya masokis.

"Ngga mungkin ada orang yang bakal nyulik gue!"

"Ada kok!"

"Siapa?"

"Gue misalnya-"

'gyuuut'

Kasamatsu mencubit keras lengan Kise, dan reaksi pemuda pirang itu meringis sambil tertawa. Ya, Kise seperti orang gila sekarang.

"Kise, gue serius sekarang!" bentak Kasamatsu yang nampaknya sudah tidak tahan dengan guyonan Kouhainya itu.

"Iya iya, gue serius nih." Kise menggosok-gosok bagian lengan yang habis dicubit oleh Kasamatsu. Kemudian raut wajah gembiranya tadi berubah muram, seperti tengah memikirkan masalah yang berat. Tentu Kasamatsu bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi yang drastis dari Kise. Dengan tidak sabaran, pria bermanik biru tua itu menarik lengan Kise menuju bangku taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri semula.

Sedikit kasar, Kasamatsu memaksa Kise duduk di hadapannya, sedangkan dirinya berdiri—menatap pria bersurai emas yang masih enggan mendongak untuk membalas tatapan marahnya.

"Woi! Lo kenapa? Putus sama pacar?" bentaknya kemudian bersidekap dengan alis yang saling bertautan. Oke, kesabaran Kasamatsu menghadapi bocak kuning ini sudah hampir melewati ambang batas. "Huh… atau lo ngga suka jadi kapten tim-?"

"Bukan!" ucapan Kasamatsu terhenti akibat teriakan Kise yang menentang. Mereka pun saling bertatapan—mengirim pandanan yang berbeda-beda. Kise dengan raut sedihnya, sedangkan Kasamatsu dengan pandangan penuh tanyanya. "Gue bukannya ngga suka jadi kapten, cuma…" lanjutnya dengan kalimat menggantung, kemudian kembali menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan sang senpai yang membuat perasaannya tak karuan.

"Cuma apa?" Kasamatsu beranjak untuk duduk di sebelah Kise, namun lengan besar ace kaijo itu tiba-tiba menahan gerakannya—mengucinya dengan pelukan erat di pinggang.

"I-itu… gue ngga bisa konsentrasi latihan basket, ngga bisa fokus belajar…"

"Ee?!"

Masih bingung, Kasamatsu berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, Kise masih setia merengkuh pinggangnya—nampak tak ingin melepaskannya dalam waktu singkat. Hingga suara di sela-sela dekapan tersebut berhasil membuat Kasamatsu terdiam seribu bahasa. "…gue jadi begini karena lo." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"M-magsud lo apa?"

Kise mempererat dekapannya, hingga Kasamatsu mulai merasa sesak nafas. Terlintas dipikirannya untuk menjitak kepala kuning itu, namun niatnya tertahan dengan satu kalimat yang membuatnya menahan nafas dan jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdetak kencang sekali. "Gue, suka sama lo… Kasamatsu-senpai."

.

.

.

.

Haiii, aku datang lagi dengan fic kikasa

Mungkin ga banyak orang yang suka couple ini, tapi buatku mereka manissss banget!

Yaaah, seperti yang kalian liat, aku coba pakai bahasa yang kurang baku. Dan yaah lagi, hasilnya juga ga terlalu bagus ya kan?

Aku harap kalian terhibur dengan fic ini yaa :D

Klo bisa fav follow dan review nya, terutama review tuh, aku suka dapet saran dan kritik dari readerku. Buat yang review di fic ku sebelumnya, maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu, bukan karena aku sibuk, kadang aku malah susah log in ke akunku sendiri, jadinya males terus nyoba log in dan malah gagal terus :')

Nanti yang reviewnya menarik aku bales deh yaa

Thanks udah baca yaaa

Efek samping setelah baca fic ini tidak ditanggung author yaa heheheee

Eitss! Ada omake nyaa!

.

.

.

Omake

"S-suka? Lo waras?" Kasamatsu tidak bisa menahan tangannya yang ingin memukul kepala si kuning—berharap pukulannya ini akan membuat kouhainya itu kembali waras.

"Eiits! Klo lo pukul gue lagi, bisa makin cinta gue sama lo, tau!" Kise mendongak—tersenyum ke arah Kasamatsu yang memalingkan wajahnya ke objek lain selain wajah Kise. Dan perlu diingat lagi, posisi mereka—dengan Kise yang duduk di bangku taman memeluk erat pinggang Kasamtsu yang masih berdiri, dan kalau diperhatikan sepertinya kaki Kasamatsu sudah tidak kuat berdiri lagi.

Dan parahnya, Kise menyadari hal itu. " Kalo lo udah ngga kuat berdiri, duduk aja."

"Gila, gimana cara gue duduk kalo lo masih meluk pinggang gue!"

" Ya duduk di pangkuanku, atau mau duduk di pelaminan sama aku?" godanya.

"Iiihhh, gue ngga mau duduk di situ, lepasin!" Kasamatsu yang mulai sadar dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana berusaha melepas rengkuhan pria blonde itu. Namun bukan Kise namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja, ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya, sampai-sampai bisa merasakan tubuh Kasamatsu yang menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Emang lo masih kuat berdiri, kalo gue lepas sekarang lo bisa jatuh!"

"Gue ga peduli! Lepasin!"

"Gue lepasin kalo lo mau cium gue." Sebuah seringai terbit di bibir Kise Ryota. Oke, Kasamatsu sekarang benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok terdekat. Rasanya ia butuh kewarasannya kembali, karena wajah Kise yang tersenyum mengoda itu berhasil membuat seluruh wajahnya merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Ogaah, gue ngga mau!"

"Yaudah, gini aja terus."

"Oke, setelah gue cium, lo lepasin gue!"

"Oke—"

Cup!

Kasamatsu mencuim sekilas pipi Kise. "Udah, ayo lepasin!"

"Lagi, tapi di bibir yaa."

'BUAAHHKK!'

Dan suara bogem mentah yang mengahantam sasarannya menjadi penutup hari indah Kise Ryota yang berhasil menyirnakan kegalauannya.

.

.

End aja deh


End file.
